The Akatsuki Behaving Badly: A Collection
by TatianaChekhov
Summary: Put a bunch of s class criminals together and what does that spell: ridiculously vindictive behavior. Rated M to cover my hind.
1. The Hair Incident

Hope you have as much fun reading this little ficlet as I did writing it! If I get at least a chuckle I have done my job! It's pure and utter trashyness (and largely OC mind you) but I think it's fun and if you hate it then whatever. Just move on with your life and try not to feel too bad about the 5 minutes it probably took you to read my story! Not going to lie, there are quite a lot of expletives being used courtesy of S-class criminals like Hidan so if that is not your thing you should just not bother reading...

Oh yeah and I don't own Naruto... duh!

* * *

"He is just too damn pretty, un!" Deidara was thinking murderously to himself as he glared at Itachi from the other side of the table. Pein had called a meeting that was now approaching it's fifth consecutive hour without so much as a bathroom break. Never mind that they were an entire band of S-class criminals who terrorized the world with their evil plans, even the sweetest old Grandmother would become a rampant bitch after having the endure one of these regularly scheduled torture sessions. As he was forced to sit in this horribly ugly room with a lot of horribly ugly people it just seemed obscene to Deidara that stupid Itachi with his stupid flawless skin and stupid dangerous eyes, would sit his stupid perfect self still without so much as a yawn for this entire amount of time. While the leader dragged on with his orders about who was to do what and how they were expected to do it Deidara took the opportunity to consider punishing the object of his hatred. Maybe he would blow something up... but then again it would just be so dreadfully predictable. He could poison Itachi's breakfast, or just throw in a few enemas, but somehow he knew that too would not be all that gratifying. "That jerk would probably just lose more weight and look even more perfect, un, no that would not do at all." and that's when it occurred to him, the nail polish remover under the bathroom sink...

Pein: Deidara did you hear what I just said? Are you even listening to me.

Hidan: Deidara was too busy playing with himself to listen to you leader-sama.

Kakuzu: Shut up Hidan, nobody asked you.

Deidara: Yeah, fuck you Hidan.

Hidan: Jashin dammit if I have to sit through one more minute of this boring shit I'll drive a pike right through my head.

Kakuzu: You're so fucking stupid. That you are somehow immortal is in itself evidence that there is no justice in the world.

Tobi: Come on guys, can't we all just get along?

Everyone: STFU TOBI!

And so the bickering and obscenities continued until at last there was the faintest sound. Somewhere between a hush and a grunt the sound was both demanding and quieting in the same way a lullaby quiets a screaming child at two in the morning. Everybody searched the room for the source of the sound until at last their eyes fell on the most reserved member of Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi: It seems that the purpose of this meeting has been served. At this point I am leaving in preparation of my mission.

With that he stood up and left the room. Leader had not dismissed him, nor had Itachi asked permission. He simply left as if he had every right to leave and nobody opposed him, it was as simple as that. Rising awkwardly Kisame's ugly fuddy duddy self tagged along behind him. It was pathetic. The cool act of defiance had already been committed and now nobody would leave this room with the same grandiose pride as Itachi. Deidara fumed. "Oh yes, I will definitely get him for this, un."

* * *

As soon as everyone was officially released Deidara slipped into the hall of the lair towards his room; however, when, on the way, he passed the bathroom Deidara lingered. Slipping through the door, he glanced behind him once to be sure that nobody was aware of his excursion. Assured that the coast was clear he sauntered over to the vanity. It's not like hygiene was a huge thing in an organization like the Akatsuki but nevertheless in a basket stowed next to the surprisingly pristine shower (courtesy of Tobi) there lay a colorful arrangement of bottles containing various member's essentials. For example, there were at least 10 bottles of purple nail polish scattered about the container. Deidara's eyes settled on a particularly shiny and speckled bottle labeled "Men's Sleek and Shiny: for Volume and Shine". This belonged to none other than Itachi. Snatching it up Deidara also grabbed the nail polish remover from under the sink. Opening the cap and releasing the brain cell- killing fumes he tipped the contents into the hairspray and shook vigorously. For those of you who do not know, nail polish on human hair causes loss of color and may even cause the roots to fall out completely. This thought excited Deidara.

Deidara (quietly to himself): I always did find mixing chemicals to be a blast, un...

Just as he was screwing the cap back on to both bottles the handle of the door turned and in walked Konan wearing no more than a towel, oblivious that there was anybody else in the room. It therefore came as quite a shook to her when her eyes met Deidara's.

Konan: DEIDARA (she screamed clutching her towel closer to her chest) WHY CAN'T YOU MEN LEARN TO LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR?!

Deidara: (Still a little shocked) Well un, I was un... you could have knocked, un!

Konan: Can't a girl take a shower around here without worrying about walking in on men doing all sorts of ungodly things in the bathroom?!

Stopping a moment to assess what exactly it was she caught one of her fellow Akatsuki members doing this time she noticed the peculiarly guilty look on Deidara's face along with Itachi's hairspray in one hand and the nail polish remover in the other. Konan may not have had the most normal childhood but even she knew the sort of mean tricks girls played on each other. Deidara did after all resemble one of those slender catty figures. For a while they both stood perfectly still, unable to decide what should be done. However, within a short time Konan decided she had too much on her plate to worry about this bullshit.

Konan: Just get out of here.

Rising in a poised manner Deidara did as he was told and left while the getting was good.

* * *

The next morning everybody was eating silently at the table with the exception of Hidan who was loudly reciting his obnoxious rituals as if to be sure everyone could hear him. This was a typical meal at the Akatsuki hideout after all... except when an alarming silence suddenly permeated the atmosphere. Kisame's fork made an annoyingly loud clatter as it fell from his hand. Sasori who was generally apathetic to the other member's business dropped his jaw ever so slightly. Konan knew what was going on but was determined to keep her eyes on her plate. Deidara, in contrast, beamed with delight at his work. Itachi glided across the kitchen in a manner that seemed to suggest he was heedless of the large bleached circles around the crown of his head and the missing chunks of hair. Ever the most eloquent of the bunch Hidan was the first to speak.

Hidan: Jashin dammit Itachi, what the fuck happened to you?!

Turning from the sink Itachi looked over his shoulder nonchalantly.

Itachi: It appears to be most likely that somebody in this house poured nail polish remover into my hairspray. (He returned to scrubbing his chosen dish free of leftover debris). I can only guess this is the case given the smell and the obvious effects on my hair.

Tobi: Oh Itachi I am so sorry that this has happened. Don't worry, Tobi will fix your hair...

Deidara snorted in response. He just couldn't contain himself. Itachi snapped around suddenly.

Itachi: Would you like to say something to me Deidara.

Deidara: You look like shit man!

Itachi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Quietly he asked.

Itachi: Did you put nail polish remover in my hairspray Deidara?

Shrugging irreverently Deidara smirked.

Deidara: And so what if I did, un?

Kakuzu: Holy shit...

Itachi's face loosened. After silently fixing his breakfast he sat down and consumed his meal without so much as a glance in the direction of anyone at the table or another word to Deidara. Although his rival was as stoic as ever Deidara thought to himself, "he needs not say anything, I know Itachi is successfully pissed, un." When after a long and awkward period of speechlessness, Itachi finally left the room, Hidan leaned across the table.

Hidan:You're a fucking dead man. You know that right?

Deidara ignored him pointedly.

Sasori: I hope he does kill you. What you did was pretty fucked up, even for you Deidara.

Deidara flared in annoyance. How dare he be scolded for succeeding in doing what everyone secretly wanted to do.

Deidara: I'm not afraid of that pathetic fruit, un.

Kisame: You should be, really you should be...

* * *

The next day Deidara arose from a peaceful night's sleep feeling extra great. All night he had dreamed of his sweet revenge. Yawning he rolled out of bed and made his way casually to the bathroom. "What luck, un" he thought to himself, "there's nobody hogging the shower this morning." He ignored the nagging feeling that just a moment ago he thought he had seen the slightest movement in the reflection of the door knob. Humming a happy tune he stepped inside and made his way to the mirror. What a delight it would be the brush his lovely blond hair, free of the damage he had so beautifully inflicted on Itachi's follicles and... wait a minute... WHAT THE FUCK, UN! Deidara leaned closer in horror at the ghastly sight before him. There on his chin was... _an extra chin..._ and his cheeks... _they glowed red in their ginormous state of bloatedness_... and his nose... _it just had to be at least an inch longer_ _than he remembered it being_. Unconsciously he grabbed his hair in shock. This however exacerbated the alarm as when he did this, large clumps of blond strands slid down his wrists to the appalling floor. A scream was issued loud enough to be heard at least a mile away. Down the hallway a door slammed open and footsteps were heard stomping closer to the bathroom. Without bothering to knock Hidan threw the door open.

Hidan: "DAMMIT DEIDARA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Hidan was not a happy camper when he did not get his "beauty sleep". To demonstrate his feelings he picked up the nearest object and threw it at the wall. Glass shattered magnificently and yet the mass of body that was Deidara did not so much as flinch. In fact he seemed to be standing very still in the middle of the room, his face pale and and blank as if the millions of nerves had just ceased working. Hidan entered and approached from behind.  
Hidan: Deidara seriously what the hell is wrong-

Deidara (wide eyed and grasping Hidan's shoulders): LOOK AT ME! MY FACE IS... FAT! AND (He griped wildly at his hair) MY HAIR, IT'S FALLING OUT IN CHUNKS, UN!

He thrust is hands towards Hidan to show said extracts of hair but there was nothing in his hands.

Hidan: What are you talking about you look just as much of a pussy as you always do. Now get your fucking hands out of my face and calm down.

Deidara withdrew his shaking hands and peeked in the mirror. Now, half his hair was missing.

Deidara: How can you possibly not see these gaping bald patches (Hidan watched as Deidara manically pointed to spots that were voluminous in long, albeit messy, blond hair) or this disgusting roll of flab (he clawed at his skinny cheek as if there were piles of skin).

Clearly Deidara had completely lost it. Hidan began backing his way towards the door.

Hidan: I always knew you were a fucking psycho but this confirms it. You need help Deidara, serious professional help.

Deidara followed him growing more anxious with each step. He wasn't crazy, the proof was in the mirror, just as plain as day. _You couldn't even tell the neck apart from the chin._ Surely Hidan could remember that just yesterday Deidara had a perfectly sculpted body with nice abs and luscious locks of hair. He was after all the youngest and definitely best looking in the Akatsuki. He was practically a work of art equal to his explosive clay creations. Somehow the two equally flustered ninjas had stumbled into the hallway where the conversation was now a spectacle on display to the other house. Hidan now had a broom in his hand and was swatting at Deidara whose arms were flailing wildly.

Hidan: Get the away from me or I swear to Jashin I will make you my next ritual sacrifice you crazy cocksucker!

Deidara: But I'm not crazy, un! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!

Kisame observed in silence and slight amusement from a nearby couch. He knew exactly the sort of things his partner was capable of and he thought that, all things considered, Itachi was being rather lenient in his punishment of Deidara. After all, you just don't fuck with a sharingan user capable of distorting reality.

Kisame: Remind me to never get on your bad side.

Itachi's mouth curved just slightly. He would let Deidara live with these images for days.

Itachi: That's how I roll bitch.


	2. Konan's Day

This was so much fun to write. If you don't like it then relax, it probably will waste less than 5 minutes of your life. Hopefully, though, you'll at least feel like it is slightly as amusing as I think it is! Enjoy!

BTW I don't own Naruto... duh!

* * *

Slamming the doors behind her a very angry kunoichi stomped into the common room of the Akatsuki lair.

Tobi: Good evening Konan! What's the matter? You seem-

Konan: PISS OFF!

Clearly she was not a happy ninja.

Making a beeline for the TV set she jammed her finger on the off button. Hidan who had been not-to-discreetly jerking off to the actress on screen jolted angrily. Everybody else who had been lazing around also casually glanced in her direction before deciding to ignore her and continue about their business.

Hidan: Hey what the- (muffled sounds as large amounts of paper were forcibly jammed into his mouth)

Konan: WHO THE FUCK ATE MY CHOCOLATE?

Sasori who had been carefully carving away at a wooden body part for one of his puppets calmly put his chisel down.

Sasori: Konan, if you're upset about something, you're going to need to calm down and speak to us in a big girl voice.

And thus the hideout blew up in a frenzy of paper bombs...

* * *

5 AM earlier that day:

Through the completely inadequate doors that line the hallway of the Akatsuki lair the sounds of Kakuzu's obnoxiously loud snoring can just barely be ignored after years of dealing with it on a semi-nightly basis. Konan was catching up on her much needed beauty sleep and was currently dreaming a very unsavory dream involving her boss/lover Pein. Just as she was getting to the good part she suddenly became aware of a wet sensation between her toes. To her horror the feeling did not go away upon waking. She peered wearily over the covers.

Konan: Ze- Zetsu... wait... (groaning sleepily) what the hell are you doing?

Perched at the foot of her bed, Zetsu ceased licking her toes. He backed away.

White Zetsu: I told you she would wake up and be angry with us.

Black Zetsu: Forget her. Those little piggies taste as good as tacos.

White Zetsu: I don't even like tacos.

Black Zetsu: Well good thing nobody cares what you think.

Shuddering as this was not at all an uncommon occurrence Konan used her paper jutsu to open the door and gestured rather mercifully for Zetsu to quote "just get out." Zetsu was almost at the door when he paused.

Black Zetsu: Couldn't you just give me one toe? Just the pinky-

Konan: GET OUT!

As she was aggressive rubbing her temples,Tobi appeared in the doorway.

Tobi: YAY FOR KONAN! You're up bright and early like a good girl! Would you like to help Tobi with his morning cleaning routine. We'll have oodles and oodles of f-

Konan used her paper skills to slam the door in Tobi's face.

This was obviously going to be a very long day.

* * *

7AM:

Unable to attempt sleep for any longer Konan decided a nice shower would be just the thing to calm her nerves. Stepping into the hallway she stumbled groggily to the bathroom. Just as her fingers had enclosed around the doorknob she heard a loud moan of anguish from the other side. As was usually the case, the occupant had not bothered to lock the door and she was thus totally unapologetic about opening it.

Konan: (to herself) Oh Kami it's the shark man!

Sure enough there was Kisame by the toilet bowl in what appeared to be the fetal position. He was apparently unaware of her presence. He proceeded to moan again and choked out in distress.

Kisame: But why my little Chiyo? Why must you leave me all alone in this miserable world?

Konan: (to herself): Isn't Chiyo his pet goldfish? No. Surely he isn't referring to-

Kisame: Little goldiefish. You were so... SO YOUNG!

Konan: ...

Kisame leaned into the bowl to kiss the dead fish corpse. Konan slammed the door shut. She had seen enough.

* * *

8AM:

It was breakfast time and Konan was ready for a tall glass of milk and some cereal. Opening the refrigerator she barely flinched as the usual jars of pickled body parts for Zetsu came crashing to the floor. She pulled out her small carton of vanilla soy and box of cornflakes. She dragged herself to the community dining table and took a seat beside Itachi and Kakuzu.

Konan: Good morning boys.

Itachi: (shrugging his shoulders listlessly) I guess...

Kakuzu: You need to cut down on your use of feminine products. We can't afford your girly ailments.

Konan bit her lip and counted to 10. Sinking into her chair, she made to pour her milk. A few chunks of curdled yuckiness slipped out.

Konan: Dammit!When was the last time anybody went to get groceries?

Kakuzu: What are you complaining about now? I was at the market just yesterday.

Like hell he went yesterday. Konan noted the due date that expired 2 weeks ago.

Kakuzu: The due dates are there to encourage a faster sell. I got a great deal. Stop exaggerating and deal with it like everybody else.

Konan glared at Kakuzu severely but to no avail. He obviously didn't care. Itachi picked up the carton of milk and squinted at the tiny print bearing the due date. He glanced at Konan and she was almost certain she saw a hint of understanding and maybe even pity etched in his cold eyes. But then he proceeded to pour its contents down his throat.

Konan immediately lost her appetite.

* * *

10AM:

For the second time in the last 4 hours, Konan attempted to retreat to the bathroom for a few precious moments of balmy relaxation. She cautiously tapped the door and to her delight there was no response. Slipping out of her robe she turned on the faucet and climbed behind the shower curtain. Grabbing the nearest bar of soap, Konan commenced her meticulous scrubbing.

But something wasn't quite right.

For one thing, the soap failed to conjure even a trace of lather. Also the smell wasn't quite right. In fact, it smelled a lot like ash. And then she saw the chakra sign etched in the corner.

Konan: Oh... my... KAMI!

She instinctively flung the bar into the toilet but thought better and flung it out the tiny window precisely at the same time Deidara burst in.

Deidara: BANG!

Screaming angrily Konan ripped the shower curtain from its rings to cover her naked skin as shards of glass rained down. When the debris finally settled and the initial shock wore off she immediately began shouting.

Konan: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

Deidara's eyes fell on Konan and the wide smirk that had spread across his face now drooped into disappointment.. and possibly a touch of fear.

Deidara: Shit...

Konan: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Deidara: Well the thing is I thought you were Itachi...

Konan: WELL OBVIOUSLY I'M NOT ITACHI!

Deidara bit his lip sheepishly and began to back away cautiously. Of all the members in the Akatsuki, Konan was the one bitch he did NOT want to mess with. Konan angrily charged toward Deidara, shoving him into the hallway. She slammed the door in his face and screamed like an angsty teenager.

Konan: WHY CAN'T I TAKE ONE FRIGGING SHOWER WITHOUT ONE OF YOU PSYCHOS THERE TO RUIN IT FOR ME?

A ceiling tile came loose and landed with a thud on her head. Clenching her teeth she began to slowly count to 100.

* * *

12PM:

Despite her... rough... start, Konan had managed to carry out the rest of her morning tasks with blessedly little incident. She had even stopped Itachi from accidentally putting her white undergarments with everyone's black and red coats in the wash (one really needed to question the wisdom of putting a legally blind individual in charge of sorting laundry). After finishing a very satisfying warm-up routine she was just climbing the stairs to her room to change into more appropriate attire when a crunching noise issued from underneath her foot. Looking down she saw a very familiar wrapper.

Konan: Why was there a damn maxipad wrapper floating through the hallway?

She looked ahead and her breath caught when she became suddenly aware that there were in fact hundreds of identical wrappers lining the floor. Willing herself forward, Konan followed the alarming trail of plastic packaging until at last she reached an even more alarming door.

Konan: Not him... please dear kami don't let it be-

Hidan: (from behind the door) JASHIN DAMMIT! IF I DON'T GET THIS FUCKING STAIN OUT PEIN IS DEFINITELY GOING TO LOCK MY HEAD IN THE CLOSET AGAIN!

Konan: Oh no...

Oh yes...

From behind the door came another slew of obscenities followed by what sounded like a flamethrower and/or some kind of industrial powered cutting tool. Regardless, none of the above should ever be in the possesion of Hidan... ever. With a quaking hand Konan cautiously gripped the doorknob to his dorm and very stealthily opened it just a crack. Nailed to the wall was Hidans latest prey and Zetsu's next meal, the corpse of an unsuspecting and probably incompetent shinobi (Hidan was not, after all, the most inconspicuous of the Akatsuki). It was not the body that sent a shiver down Konan's spine. Rather she glared dully at the mounds of feminine products that were now plastered with carelessly spattered blood to the wall. They also lined the carpet. They were even found in large clumps on the ceiling. And there was Hidan, standing manically in the middle of the room and brandishing said flamethrower. Clearly he was way past the point of reason. Unfortunately, so was Konan. Very quietly Konan widened the portal so that she would be seen by Hidan, but he ignored her. Gritting her teeth and mentally counting to 1,000, Konan shouted across in an attempt to wake Hidan from his little episode.

Konan: HIDAN! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?

Hidan: WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU CRAZY BITCH? GO AWAY!

Wrong answer. A slew of paper rendered the flamethrower completely useless.

Konan: (very quietly) Listen up because I am going to ask this once, meaning exactly one time. Why. Are. My. Maxipads. Displayed. All. Over. Your. Room.

Hidan laughed manically waving his arms in order to dismiss her.

Hidan: Relax! I just had a little mess to clean up after and since I knew you had the heavy duty absorption shit I figured they would be great for the job.

Konan marched across the room and, without heed of danger, yanked at Hidan's robe collar. She prepared to speak his language.

Konan: (through gritted teeth) Listen here asshole. I've had a long day and I've had it up to here with all y'all's bullshit. Now, here is what is going to happen. I'm going to step into the kitchen for a nice cup of tea and by the time I get back here this place is going to be completely spotless. Furthermore, you will make it your personal responsibility to replace my stock of... supplies. (She narrowed her eyes threateningly) Do you understand me?

Hidan's face slowly crumpled into a smirk, fit for a bratty five year old. He reared back and spat squarely into Konan's face.

A moment of incredulous silence...

Konan: DIE DIE DIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!

She screamed with a questionable level of sanity as she released enough paper towards Hidan's various orifices to make him the equivalent of an overfilled bag of shredded paper. He wasn't going to die, unfortunately, but it did make her feel a little better to think how long it would take him to swallow that little jutsu. Upon completion she promptly turned on her heel and exited, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

3PM

Konan was tired, cranky, and frankly in a super bad mood. Stepping outside she went to check on her garden to find that of all the days her flowers chose this awful day to wither and die into brown ugliness. Having been an s-class criminal for the large part of her career it would be completely unacceptable to cry. She did, however, allow herself to bow her head in frustration and sniffle quietly. In anguish she spoke to her deceased flora.

Konan: I just can't take it anymore. These people that my beloved Pein has encircled us with are simply insufferable.

So distraught was she that Konan did not hear the soft footsteps that approached from behind.

Pein: Konan, I should like to have a report of the day's progress.

Konan stiffened and tensed with embarrassment at being found in this state by her boss/ lover. Quickly brushing any moisture that may have escaped her eyes Konan turned around and peered up at Pein as if everything were perfectly fine. She even attempted a small smile.

Konan: Everything is going... according to plan. Just the same old same old.

The path's eyes relaxed. Very quietly he inquired.

Pein: Is everything really alright Konan?

Konan looked to the ground guilty of her turbulent emotions.

Konan: I'm fine. Really I'm fine. It's just that today has been a little... challenging (a frigging nightmare) but there is no need for alarm. (Standing a little straighter she added in her most professional tone) Everyone is completing their missions in a successful and timely manner.

Pein's Paths certainly do not smile; however, they do on occasion form a less menacing expression.

Pein: Good work comrade. Please proceed.

He turned around and began the trek back towards whatever mystery destination Pein goes in his free time; however he paused.

Pein: (spoken over his shoulder) Konan I happened to pass a vendor the other day who was selling chocolate dango balls. If I'm not mistaken you are quite fond of them. Please... help yourself.

Konan blushed furiously as she watched his retreating figure. This was so going in her diary! As if the chaos of the day was cleanly erased, she needed to refrain from skipping or at least walking flamboyantly.

Konan: For me! Nagato brought a special treat for my sake alone! He DOES care!

She nearly cried out in joy when upon opening the cupboard she spotted the familiar sparkly pink packaging. She was imagining the sweet taste on her tongue and she could almost feel the satisfying crunch of the outer shell she would bite into. She was so excited that she failed to notice that the box had already been opened. She poured the contents into her greedy hand... but wait, why was it that nothing was coming out?

Konan: WTF

She shook the box more vehemently, thinking it a very real possibility that the contents had melted to the sides and were now stuck. When that didn't work she began to get desperate. She peered into the box and confirmed, with horror, that it was empty. She began to tremble anxiously. Now that she noticed the greasy fingerprints on the edges, it was painfully obvious that somebody touched her chocolate (and in case anyone is unaware it is a bad idea to ever EVER touch a girl's chocolate, especially if that girl is a dangerous s class criminal kunoichi). Out of habit she began counting to 2,000 while simultaneously trying to talk herself down from her anger.

Konan: It was the thought that counted. I don't need those extra calories. Besides, how could anyone have known that they were meant for me. Perhaps Itachi had wandered in during the previous night and reached for a midnight snack randomly. I couldn't really blame somebody who is probably too visually impaired to even read the label.

At that moment Tobi came bounding into the room.

Tobi: HEY KONAN! Lol, are you having a super awesome day or what? I certainly am!

Konan chose to ignore him.

Tobi: HEY! I see you found the package that Leader told everyone last night was specifically meant for you! He was pretty explicit that it was meant for you alone! I just thought it was so kind of our brave leader to appreciate us as individuals and-

Konan: WAIT! Are you telling me Pein told everyone not to touch this box?

Tobi: Uhhhhhh, yeah!Everyone except you of course! Well I am off to do some extra chores! See you later! Lalalalalalalala...

Konan's face rapidly contorted and turned a vibrant shade of red.

Somebody was going to have hell to pay.

* * *

And that is how the only female member of the Akatsuki ended up throwing a tantrum in the common room which led to her blowing the place up. Personally, I wouldn't blame her...

The End


End file.
